The Devil's Whisper
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Untuk sekarang, ini cukup. Shizaya, mention of M-preg, Yaoi, mungkin OOC. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: His Life Means…

**Title: **Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Kebahagiannya berarti penderitaanmu. Dan hidupnya berarti...

**Pairing:** Untuk chapter-chapter awal, belum ada pairing. Nanti Shizaya (dan sedikit Shizuo/femTsuki, sedikit, loh ya~)

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

**Bacotan:** Duh, galau, galau, galau… Ada yang mau baca kegalauan saia? Buka wordpress saia, alamatnya ada di profile saia (sekalian promosi, tapi saia beneran lagi galau… D: galau…).

Ya… berikut ini hasil tantangan 15 menit 1 storyline lagi. Tapi, saia kalah kali ini, ahahaha… abis ni cerita, udah kebayang, hanya saja, saia ga sempet selesai nulis storyline-nya (panjangnya seabreg). Mwehehehe…

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Seperti biasa, Izaya bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Shizuo. Seperti biasa, Shizuo tidak bisa menangkapnya. Seperti biasa, bermain di tempat berbahaya sangat menyenangkan.

Tidak Seperti biasa. Nasib buruk menimpa Izaya.

* * *

"BERHENTI, KUTU!" seperti hari-hari yang telah lewat, Shizuo meneriakkan teriakan perangnya pada informan berambut hitam yang dengan mudahnya menghindari barang-barang yang dilemparkan Shizuo.

"Ahahahaha~! Shizu-chan tidak bisa menangkapku~!"

Izaya terus berlari dengan Shizuo mengejarnya sambil mengacung-acungkan rambu jalan. 'Kalau tidak salah, di sekitar sini ada daerah pembangunan, kan?' Izaya mengingat-ingat. Ah, benar. Di balik bangunan tinggi yang mereka lewati, terlihat kerangka bangunan yang lumayan tinggi dan mesin-mesin yag mengangkut besi-besi besar untuk kerangka itu.

Izaya berbelok kesana. Shizuo mengikutinya, tentu saja.

Dan kembali ke awal cerita.

Seharusnya Izaya tidak berlari ke arah itu. Seharusnya Shizuo tidak mengikutinya. Seharusnya ikatan rantai pada batang-batang besi di atas sana cukup kuat.

_ Seharusnya..._

Sebuah dorongan keras menghempaskan tubuh Izaya sejauh beberapa meter, disusul oleh bunyi benda berat yang jatuh.

"Adududuh... Shizu-chan kasar sekali," protes Izaya sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri, tetapi berhenti di tengah usahanya ketika dia berbalik untuk melihat Shizuo tidak ada disana. Yang ada hanyalah tumpukan besi-besi besar berwana hitam dengan darah merah merembes keluar dari celah-celah di bawahnya. "Shizu...chan?"

Dan dari sebuah celah kecil, terlihat sekilas rambut pirang milik Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

Izaya tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada Shinra yang memarahi dan memaki-makinya, atau menghina Celty yang mencoba utnuk menenangkan Shinra, atau berteriak-teriak tentang betapa senagnya dia hari ini karena monster yang dia benci akhirnya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mati di rumah sakit.

Dia hanya melangkah lemas pulang ke apartemennya dan meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Matanya terasa panas, dan akhirnya dia menangis.

_ Seharusnya aku yang mati..._

_ Seharusnya aku yang mati..._

_ Seharusnya aku yang mati..._

_ Seharusnya hari ini aku mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya, bukan malah mengatakan aku membencinya seperti biasa..._

Izaya menangis, dia tahu. Tidak perlu untuk mendongak dan menatap wajahnya di cermin di sebrang tempat tidurnya untuk tahu bahwa dirinya menangis.

_ "Harusnya kau yang mati, Izaya..."_

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dia memandang berkeliling, mencari sumber suara itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamarnya.

"Mencariku?"

Jantung Izaya melewati beberapa detakan. Di cermin di sebrang tempat tidurnya, dia melihat sosok berambut hitam, bermata merah menyala, dengan seringai yang terlihat kejam, sedang merangkulnya dari belakang. Sentuhan itu terasa sekarang. Dia berbalik dan sosok itu menghilang. Hanya untuk muncul lagi di hadapannya.

"Siapa...?" hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Izaya. Orang, atau mungkinn bukan orang, di hadapannya terlihat sangat mirip dengannya, kecuali matanya yang jauh lebih merah dan seringainya yang jauh lebih jahat.

"Aku? Aku Hachimenroppi."

"Kenapa kau—?"

"Mirip denganmu? Karena, Izaya, aku ini hanyalah setan tanpa bentuk tetap. Aku hanya mengambil rupa 'tuhan idealmu' yang, tentu saja, adalah dirimu sendiri."

Izaya tidak pernah merasa setakut ini. Untuk apa setan, seperti yang dia katakan, ini ada disini?

"Aku disini untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu..."

"Aku tidak punya permintaan. Pergilah," ujarnya pelan sambil mencoba untuk tidak terlihat takut.

Si setan tertawa. "Izaya... padahal kau tahu, kan?"

Napas Izaya tercekat. Sepertinya dia tahu setan ini akan menggunakan apa untuk memancingnya.

"Kau yang harusnya mati, Izaya, bukan Shizuo."

Izaya tahu itu! Justru itulah alasan dia menangis dari tadi. Tidak perlu untuk mengingatkannya lagi, kan?

"Katakan padaku, Izaya, keinginanmu. Keinginanmu yang paling dalam."

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh jatuh ke dalam rayuan manis setan ini!

"Kau merasa bersalah, Izaya. Dan kau memang pantas merasakannya..."

_Jangan dengarkan!_

Si setan mencengkram rahangnya, memaksa Izaya untuk memandang kedua bola mata semerah darah miliknya.

"Kau ingin dia hidup, kan? Kau tidak ingin dia mati, kan?"

_Iya... itu benar..._

"Minta padaku, Izaya. Apapun. Akan kukabulkan..."

"Aku..."

Mata itu seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Ya... katakan saja, Izaya..."

"Aku ingin dia hidup..."

_...karena harusnya aku yang mati..._

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin dia bahagia..."

_...karena selama ini aku merebut kebahagiannya..._

"Akan kukabulkan. Tapi semua itu ada harganya..."

Sepasang mata merah itu terlihat begitu kejam sekarang, lebih kejam dari sebelumnya.

"Kebahagiannya berarti penderitaanmu..."

_Ah, harusnya dia tidak jatuh ke dalam jebakan setan ini._

"Dan hidupnya berarti..."

Izaya menyiapkan hatinya unutuk mendengar...

"Hilangnya keberadaanmu..."

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Voila~! Ada yang mau ripiu? (Walah, to the point banget…)


	2. Chapter 2: Such a Naivette

**Title: **Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Aku tidak mengira kau sebodoh itu, Izaya.

**Pairing:** Untuk sekaran, hint Shizuo/femTsuki aja ya… :D

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. :D

**Bacotan:** Euh… saia ga ngebacot disini, deh. Nanti aja di akhir cerita, huwehehehehe…

* * *

_Shizuo's POV:_

Aku terbangun tanpa banyak ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi. Tubuhku sakit, lalu semuanya gelap. Hanya itu yang aku ingat.

"Selamat pagi, Heiwajima-san," sapa seseorang. Aku mencoba untuk melihat orang yang memanggilku.

Aduh… leherku sakit.

"Ah, jangan bergerak dulu," ujar suara itu lagi. Aku, akhirnya, melihat seorang wanita muda dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelobang, mata merah memukau, dan senyum lembut. Dia memakai seragam… perawat? Tunggu, artinya aku ada di rumah sakit?

"Euh… nona, aku sedang ada di rumah sakit?"

Dia tampak agak terkejut. "Tentu saja kau sedang ada di rumah sakit, Heiwajima-san. Kau tertabrak truk. Karena keajaiban makanya kau masih ada disini."

"Memangnya, kalau keajaiban itu tidak ada, aku ada dimana sekarang?"

"Kuburan," jawabnya singkat dan enteng. Dilanjutkan dengan permintaan maaf bertubi-tubi, "A-ah, maaf! Maafkan aku! Aku bukan mendoakanmu cepat mati! Maaf!" ucapnya sambil terus-terusan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Dia… manis sekali seperti itu.

Aku tertawa sedikit.

"Maaf, Heiwajima-san…"

"Shizuo."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku 'Shizuo' saja."

Dia mengangguk sedikit lalu tersenyum. "Kau lapar, Shizuo-san?"

"Sedikit."

"Kuambilkan makanan dulu."

Sebelum dia keluar, aku sempat bertanya padanya, "Namamu?"

Dia berbalik dan menjawab sambil tersenyum manis, "Aku Tsukishima Tomoe."

* * *

"Shizuo, kau sadar juga akhirnya," Shinra sambil menangis bahagia, serius, deh, masuk ke kamarku. Di belakangnya, Celty mengikuti sambil membawa sekeranjang buah.

"Aku kan, tidak parah-parah sekali juga…" ujarku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja parah! Ingat? Kau itu—"

"A-ano… maaf, tapi tolong jangan terlalu ribut," seseorang menegur pelan dari pintu. Dan, selama beberapa lama aku disini, perawat yang bisa memiliki suara sepelan itu hanyalah Tsukishima.

"Ah, iya. Benar juga. Aku lupa ini di rumah sakit," gumam Shinra, berhasil membuat Tsukishima tertawa miris

Duh, kenapa sih aku bisa berteman dengan orang setidak normal Shinra?

Ketika akhirnya dia dan Celty pulang, datang Kadota dan teman-temannya; Walker, Erika, dan Togusa. Mereka, ralat, Kadota membawakanku susu beberapa botol sementara Walker dan Erika membawakanku beberapa tumpuk komik yang, aku yakin, tidak akan selesai kubaca selama sebulan sekalipun. Togusa… ya, bilang saja dia membawakan manusia-manusia ajaib ini.

"ShizuShizu, jadikan ini referensimu!" ujar Erika sambil menyodorkan sebuah komik dengan gambar sampul dua remaja, laki-laki, berciuman.

"Euh… tidak terima kasih, Erika. Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku mau menggunakan komik itu untuk referensi apa," tolakku halus.

"Kau harusnya tahu! Tentu saja referensi untuk—"

"Ma-maaf lagi… bisa tolong tidak ribut?" lagi-lagi Tsukishima datang menegur.

"Ah, iya. Maaf, hehehe…" Erika membalas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, yang pastinya tidak gatal.

Teman-temanku benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menambah pekerjaan seorang perawat, eh?

* * *

Selama beberapa hari aku diam di kamarku. Selama itu juga, Tsukishima merawatku.

Juga selama itu pula… aku merasa aku sedang menunggu.

Entah apa yang kutunggu, tetapi aku merasa aku seharusnya menunggu seseuatu untuk datang menjengukku. Dan… perasaan apa ini? Aku merasa sesuatu berputar-putar setiap hari di perutku, rasanya seperti sedang memendam rasa marah.

Pada apa?

Aku tidak yakin aku punya jawabannya.

"Shizuo-san?" panggilan itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A-ah… maaf, Tsukishima-san. Aku melamun," ujarku sambil memandangnya yang membawakan piring berisi makanan untuk kumakan.

Dia tertawa dengan manis sekali. "Tidak baik melamun di rumah sakit, Shizuo-san."

"Ha?"

"Siapa yang tahu berapa banyak arwah penasaran yang ada disini. Kalau kesambit satu, bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Aku tertawa keras, dan rasa sakit di perutku mengingatkanku bahwa hal itu belum boleh kulakukan. "Adududuh… haha… aduh… Tsukishima-san, kau itu seperti orang tua, ya?" tanyaku padanya yang langsung gelagapan.

"Eh? Aih? A-aku salah, ya? Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

"Sudah, sudah. Kau tidak salah, kok," ujarku, mencoba untuk menghentikannya dari ritual meminta maafnya.

"Maaf…"

"Sudahlah, kubilang kau tidak salah…"

"Baiklah, aku tahu!"

"Ha?"

"Shizuo-san, mulai sekarang, panggil aku 'Tomoe'."

"Ha?" lagi.

"Iya, sebagai permintaan maafku, Shizuo-san boleh memanggilku 'Tomoe'."

Aku ingin tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

"Iya, baiklah," jawabku. Dia tersenyum puas. Lalu tiba-tiba tersentak.

"Ah! Harusnya sekarang Shizuo-san makan, bukannya kuajak mengobrol! Maaf!"

Duh, mulai lagi…

* * *

_Normal POV, Izaya part:_

"Ahahaha! Kau benar-benar mengira 'hilangnya keberadaanmu' berarti kau mati?" cerca si setan bermata merah pada Izaya yang sekarang hanya bisa merajuk di sofanya sambil melipat dan memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat sementara dia tertawa sambil memeluk perutnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Mana aku tahu! Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apa-apa dan langsung saja menggodaku untuk meminta padamu!" Izaya dengan marah membalas.

"Aku tidak mengira kau sebodoh itu, Izaya."

Cih, cercaan lagi.

"Dan lagipula, bukankah ini artinya kau memang mati di mata orang-orang ini? Tidak dikenal, tidak boleh dikenal… bukankah itu juga 'mati', Izaya?"

Ya… memang 'mati' juga sih…

"Apalagi dilupakan olehnya, tidak bisa diingat olehnya, oleh orang yang sangat kausukai itu. Itu, Izaya, adalah 'mati' bagimu, kan?" seringai kejam Hachimenroppi mengembang lagi ketika dia mengatakan itu pada Izaya.

"Diam."

Sembari menggidikan kedua bahunya, Hachimenroppi turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke arah Izaya. Dia mencengkram rahang Izaya dan memaksa si informan mendongak padanya. "Kau tahu, Izaya? Aku membenci manusia. Sangat membenci manusia. Termasuk dirimu."

"Kau setan. Itu hal yang wajar." Izaya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menukas pernyataan Hachimeroppi mengenai dirinya adalah manusia.

Lalu dengan tawa yang, entah kenapa, miris, Hachimenroppi membalas; "Kau hanya tidak tahu. Tidak tahu sama sekali."

* * *

Rasanya menyebalkan sekali bagi Izaya bahwa sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi membuat Shizuo marah.

"_Dan hidupnya berarti hilangnya keberadaanmu…"_

Siapa saja pasti akan mengira itu artinya mati, kan? Siapa yang akan menyangka kalimat itu ternyata memiliki begitu banyak makna yang salah satunya adalah; terlupakan.

Bukan hanya terlupakan seperti di manga buatan siapa-dia-tidak-bisa-ingat tentang orang-orang yang mengembara dari satu dimensi ke dimensi lain dengan menggunakan satu makhluk mirip kelinci berwarna putih. Sama sekali tidak sama dengan itu.

Di manga itu, si gadis kehilangan ingatannya tentang si pemuda sebagai bayaran dari si pemuda itu untuk bisa menyebrangi dimensi. Sudah, hanya si gadis itu yang melupakannya.

Sementara pada kasus Izaya?

Semua orang yang bisa memungkinkan munculnya keberadaannya dalam hidup Shizuo harus dihapus ingatannya. Berarti Shinra, Kadota dan gengnya, Kasuka, adik-adiknya, siapa saja yang bisa menjadi pemicu keberadaannya dalam hidup Shizuo, harus, dengan rela atau tidak, dihapus ingatannya.

"Berarti, benar-benar tidak ada lagi jejak yang memperlihatkan aku dan Shizu-chan saling kenal, ya?" gumamnya pelan dalam lamunannya.

Benar kata Hachimenroppi.

Rasanya, ah, bukan. Itu memang adalah 'mati' baginya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Fuhah~! Chap 2 selesai, myah.

Ada yang tahu manga apa yang Izaya gunakan sebagai 'referensi'? Yang bisa jawab dapet hadiah sebuah piring cantik~!

Mungkin chap ini adalah chap, dan cerita terakhir, yang akan saia publish minggu ini karena besok sampe Jumat, saia ga bakal ketemu sama yang namanya internet untuk sementara (ga tau juga ya… doain aja di Pangandaran ada warnet, muhehehehe…). Pokoknya, keadaannya mungkin akan sangat amat tidak memungkinkan bagi saia untuk publish, tapi kalo saia pulang ga cape dan saia bawa ide seabreg… itu mah, lain cerita. Kali aja saia bisa publish tiga cerita sekaligus (ngomongnya aja yang gede… :9).

Hehehe… itu aja deh bacotan saia hari ini.

Minta ripiunya~! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Something Feels Wrong

**Title: **Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Apa yang tidak beres?

**Pairing:** Untuk sekaran, hint Shizuo/femTsuki aja ya… :D

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita. :D

**Bacotan:** Saia ga tau mau ngebacot apa. Hehehe…

Enjoy~!

* * *

Nama lain dari Red Velvet Cake adalah The Devil's Food, Izaya mengerti betapa tepatnya hal itu begitu melihat bagaimana Hachimenroppi memakan satu buah cake berdiameter 23 cm itu tanpa bosan sampai habis.

"Puas, Roppi?"

"Aku masih mau lagi."

Izaya hanya menghela napas mendengar jawabannya. Apa sih, enaknya makanan manis satu itu?

"Rasanya yang manis, teksturnya yang lembut, sedikit aroma yogurt, rasa coklat yang pekat, semuanya, Izaya. Semuanya itu enak sekali."

"Roppi, berhenti membaca pikiranku."

"Aku tidak membaca pikiranmu. Kalau aku membaca pikiranmu, aku pasti akan berkata 'Izaya, berhenti memikirkan Shizuo seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang' dan hal itu akan membuatmu marah lagi."

'Kau baru saja melakukannya!' batin Izaya.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membaca pikiranku! Eh? Hei! Kau melakukannya lagi!"

"Ups."

Ugh, rasanya Izaya bisa gila kalau dia terus tinggal bersama si setan ini.

* * *

Seminggu, dan Shizuo sudah bisa bergerak biasa. Para dokter sepertinya tidak terlalu terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Jadi, ini hari terakhir kita bertemu, Shizuo-san," ucap Tsukishima sambil membantu Shizuo membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hei, kau bicara seakan aku akan mati saja."

"Eh? AH! Ma-maaf!"

Shizuo tertawa melihat Tsukishima. Dia sudah biasa dengannya yang selalu meminta maaf atas sesuatu yang bukan salahnya. "Kau punya _handphone_, Tomoe?"

"I-iya, aku punya satu."

"Berikan aku nomornya dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

Dengan cara itu, Shizuo bisa terus bertemu dengan perawat ini.

* * *

Izaya merasa bosan di rumah, maka dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengamati manusia. Walaupun dia sedang tidak niat hari ini, hal itu lumayan untuk menjaukan dirinya dari setan menyebalkan yang selalu menertawakannya.

Tapi dia salah.

Sekarang Roppi berjalan di sampingnya sambil terus menertawakannya. "Kau kira kau bisa menjauh dariku, Izaya? Kau salah. Aku ingin mengikutimu dan itu berarti aku akan mengikutimu, ahahaha…"

Tawa Roppi iba-tiba berhenti ketika dia melihat sesuatu. Izaya mengikuti arah pandangan Roppi dan melihat seorang pria yang mau mencuri dompet seorang wanita tua yang sedang menunggu lampu merah untuk menyebrang.

Dengan tenang, Roppi berjalan mendekati pria itu, menepuk pundaknya, lalu berjalan kembali ke samping Izaya. Orang itu seakan linglung sesaat, lalu beranjak pergi tanpa melaksanakan niat buruknya tadi.

"Kau apakan orang itu?" tanya Izaya pada Roppi yang hanya diam memandang pencuri yang pergi itu.

"Aku hanya membuatnya melupakan niatnya mencuri. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan dosa," jawab Roppi sambil lanjut berjalan.

"Dan kukira, tugas setan _memang_ menjatuhkan manusia ke dalam dosa."

Roppi berbalik, tersenyum miris dan membalas, "Sudah kubilang, Izaya. Kau hanya tidak tahu sama sekali."

'Tentang apa?' batin Izaya, tetapi memilih untuk diam saja.

Sepertinya Roppi membaca pikirannya lagi, karena si setan bermata merah itu hanya tersenyum lebih miris lagi dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

* * *

Shizuo memandangi secarik kertas di tangannya. Sederet angka-angka itu membuatnya bisa terus berhubungan dengan perawat yang sepertinya telah mengambil hatinya.

Dia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan meraih _handphone_-nya di atas meja di samping tempat tiidurnya. Dia menelepon Tsukishima.

_"Halo, selamat malam."_

"Ah, Tomoe. Ini aku."

_"Shizuo-san? Ada apa? Ah! Kau sakit lagi? Apa aku harus ke tempatmu? Mau kutelepon rumah sakit? Tunggu, alamatmu dima—"_

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit lagi, jangan khawatir," Shizuo memotong kalimat Tsukishima sambil sedikit tertawa.

_"Oh, syukurlah. Hm… jadi, ada apa, Shizuo-san?"_

"Aku hanya mau tahu kalau kau sibuk Sabtu ini, atau hari Minggunya, atau… ya…"

_"Aku bebas kedua hari itu. Kenapa, Shizuo-san?"_

Shizuo agak merutuk Tsukishima yang agak lemot. Baiklah, tarik napas, keluarkan. "Ya… aku… aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

_"He… kedengarannya menyenangkan. Dengan siapa, Shizuo-san? Teman-temanmu?"_

"Bukan! Ah… euh… bukan dengan teman-temanku. Berdua. Ya, berdua saja."

_"…"_

"Halo?"

_"…"_

"Tomoe? Kau masih disana?"

_"A-ah! Maaf! A-aku hanya kaget! Ma-maaf! Iya, aku masih disini!"_

Shizuo lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa. "Jadi… euh… kau mau? Kalau tidak—"

_"Tentu saja aku mau!"_

"Kau yakin?"

_"Iya. Aku mau pergi denganmu."_

"Kalau begitu, hari Sabtu, jam satu di Russian Sushi?"

_"Baiklah."_

Shizuo memutuskan sambungan. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

* * *

"Izaya," panggil Hachimenroppi dari pintu kamarnya, berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang dalam.

"Hng…? Apa, Roppi?" tanyanya merasa terganggu.

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Roppi mengatakan, "Aku boleh tidur disini?"

Kali ini Izaya yang tertawa. "Ahahaha! Kau kenapa? Takut? Mimpi buruk?"

"Keduanya," jawab Roppi enteng. Dia langsung menggeliat ke bawah selimut dan berbaring di samping Izaya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, dan ada sedikit jejak airmata di kedua sudut matanya.

Izaya merasa tidak tega untuk tidak membiarkan setan ini tidur bersamanya. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan lebih banyak ruang bagi Roppi, tapi sepasang tangan sedingin es menahannya. "Jangan terlalu jauh. Aku takut sendirian," pinta setan bermata merah itu.

Dan Izaya tertidur di samping Roppi yang tertidur sambil menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Izaya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Duh, ni chapter akhirnya selesai juga. Inilah akibatnya ngetik cerita waktu lagi males, seharian ga selesai-selesai. Dan hal itu sepertinya menyebabkan saia belum melanjutkan cerita saia yang lain. Ya ampun. Saia pemalesan banget, ya?

Ya, liburan bisa membuat anda malas, para reader semua.

Huehehehehe… alesan aja.

Ahem, buat **RuikaNanami**, **Narin** **kimi** **chan**, dan **Me** **Anon**, terima kasih buat ripiunya di chap-chap sebelumnya. Oh, ya, **Me** **Anon**, piring cantknya silakan diambil di konter terdekat *plakk*

Saia minta ripiu lagi~! :D


	4. Chapter 4: Entertain Me, With Despair

**Title:** Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Hibur aku, Izaya. Dengan keputusasaanmu.

**Pairing:** Masih tetep Shizuo/femTsuki

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Hum… saia ga ngebacot. Lagi. Tepatnya sih, ga tau mau ngebacot apa.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Hey, Izaya. Aku bosan. Ayo main ke Ikebukuro," keluh Roppi sambil berguling-guling di tempat tidur Izaya yang luas.

Izaya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali melihat ulah setan satu ini. "Aku baru saja membereskan tempat tidurku dan kau sudah mengacaukannya lagi."

"Salah siapa?"

"Ha?"

"Salahmu yang tidak bisa menghiburku dengan sedikit keputusasaan, Izaya. Coba kau sedikit lebih depresi, aku tidak akan sebosan ini sampai-sampai harus memberantakkan tempat tidurmu," lanjut Roppi sambil terus membuat tempat tidur itu menjadi berantakan.

"Argh! Cukup! Mandi sekarang dan siap-siap! Kita ke Ikebukuro kalau kau sudah siap! Jadi, berhenti membuat tempat tidurku berantakan!"

"Aku sudah mandi dan siap-siap walaupun… ya, kau tahu, agak aneh juga bangun dan siap-siap sepagi ini pada hari Sabtu."

"Eh? Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya. Berarti, Izaya, kau yang sekarang harus siap-siap," ujar Roppi sambil turun dari 'takhta' tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamar.

* * *

"Akhirnya, Izaya, kau selesai juga. Berapa lama kau harus berada di kamar mandi sampai kau merasa puas?" keluh Roppi yang sekarang sedang bergelung di atas sofa hitam di ruang tamu Izaya. "Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang."

Lagi-lagi, Izaya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat satu setan menyebalkan ini.

* * *

"Jadi… Roppi, kau mau makan apa?"

"Sushi. Kudengar ada restoran sushi yang enak disini."

Pilihan akhirnya jatuh pada Russian Sushi. Setidaknya Izaya benar-benar tahu makanan apa saja yang enak disana.

Dia mempercepat langkahnya ketika restoran tujuan mereka sudah berada di depan mata.

Seperti yang dia duga, Simon tidak mengenalnya. Agak sedikit sedih juga rasanya kehilangan orang yang biasanya menasehatinya agar tidak berbuat jahat seperti menjual informasi pada mafia, jangan terlalu banyak ikut campur dengan mafia, jangan… jangan terlalu banyak berkelahi dengan Shizuo.

"Izaya, cepat masuk. Aku lapar," perintah Roppi tidak tahu diri.

"Ah, iya."

Setelah memesan makanan, mereka hanya duduk diam sambil menunggu kapan makanan mereka datang. Sampai ketika akhirnya Roppi menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang memasuki restoran dan mata Izaya mengikuti arah tunjukkan itu, "Kau lihat mereka, Izaya?" tanyanya. "Dalam waktu lima menit, pemuda itu akan jatuh, gadis itu tertawa sambil membantunya berdiri, mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Setelah itu mereka memesan makanan, dan pemuda itu akan melamar gadis itu untuk menikah."

Izaya terkesima mendengarnya. Bukan karena takjub atau apa, tapi karena dia merasa Roppi hebat sekali berani membuat tebakan asal yang sok tahu itu. Sampai mendetil begitu pula.

Tapi, benar saja apa yang Roppi katakan. Pemuda itu jatuh, si gadis tertawa sambil membantunya berdiri, dan seterusnya.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi? Gadis itu pasti menerimanya, kan?"

Roppi menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Dia sebenarnya kesini untuk memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa dia sudah ditunangkan degan orang lain. Kau lihat alisnya yang tertaut? Itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang dipendam oleh kebahagiaan sementara."

Dan benar yang Roppi katakan. Semua itu terjadi. "Kukira kau akan tertawa melihat manusia_mu_ dihadapkan dengan sebuah masalah?" tanya Roppi sambil memainkan bulu merah lembut pada _fur_ _coat_ hitamnya.

"Itu hobiku dulu."

"Sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi. Oh, ya. Lebih penting lagi. Kau bisa melihat masa depan?"

"Ya, sedikit."

Izaya menggumamkan sesuatu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat tenang sekarang.

Roppi di hadapannya menyeringai, "Kenapa, Izaya, kau gelisah sekali?"

Informan ini tahu. Seringai si setan tidak akan berarti baik baginya.

* * *

Shizuo berkali-kali melihat jam di handphone-nya. Bukan karena Tsukishima terlambat, tetapi karena dia tidak sabar menunggu angka yang menunjukkan menit itu berubah menjadi dua angka kosong yang berarti tiba juga jam satu dimana dia akhirnya akan bertemu dengan seorang perawat berambut pirang yang mungkin telah mencuri hatinya.

Okay, coret itu. Kalimat itu terdengar terlalu _cliché_ bahkan untuk Shizuo sendiri.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia melihat jam di handphone-nya. Jam satu. Pas. Itu berarti…

"Shizuo-san!" terdengar dari jauh. Shizuo menoleh ke arah suara itu dan melihat Tsukishima sedang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Wanita itu memakai sebuah blus putih dipadu dengan bolero abu-abu sebagai atasan dan sebuah rok balon berwarna putih yang serasi dengan sepatu flat berwarna putihnya. Untuk sesaat, Shizuo mengira dia bisa melihat sepasang sayap putih juga di balik punggung wanita berpakaian serba putih itu.

"Maaf, aku terlambat. A-aku ketiduran, dan, uh…"

"Tidak. Kau tidak terlambat."

"Eh? Ta-tapi sekarang kan jam… dua…" Tsukishima dengan bingung menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyadari satu fakta tak terbantahkan. Jam tangannya rusak. "Eh? EH? Ma-maaf!"

Shizuo hanya tertawa melihat Tsukishima yang sedikit ceroboh tapi manis. "Kau lapar?"

"Hah? Eh… i-iya…"

"Ayo makan. Simon dari tadi memandangku dengan tatapan memelas," ujar Shizuo sambil menunjuk pria tinggi yang dari tadi sibuk membagikan selebaran pada siapapun yang lewat.

"Shizuo! Lapar? Mau sushi? Sushi baik!" sapa Simon dengan bahasa Jepang patah-patahnya.

"Meja untuk dua orang, Simon," jawab Shizuo.

"Nona adikmu? Bukan Kasuka?" tanya Simon. Mungkin agak susah dimengerti, tetapi Shizuo sudah terbiasa dengan cara bicara Simon, maka dia mengerti dengan baik.

"Tidak, tidak. Kasuka memang adikku. Ini Tsukishima Tomoe. Dia bukan adikku, dia yang merawatku ketika aku di rumah sakit."

Entah simon ini orang keberapa yang bertanya apakah Tsukishima ituu adiknya. Waktu itu, Shinra dan Celty, lalu Kadota, Erika dan Walker juga. Lalu… entahlah, Shizuo tidak bisa mengingat siapa saja.

'Aneh,' batin Shizuo sambil melangkah masuk bersama Tsukishima, 'Memangnya aku dan Tomoe semirip itu?'

* * *

"Ah, coba tebak yang itu, Izaya," ujar Roppi sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih lagi yang masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Uhm… mereka akan bertengkar?"

"Salah. Mereka _memang sedang_ bertengkar. Tapi, gadis itu akan tidak sengaja menumpahkan sedikit minumannya sebentar, lalu mereka tertawa dan baikan."

Setelah menunggu, apa yang dikatakan Roppi memang benar lagi.

"Coba yang itu," ujarnya lagi sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yang berjalan masuk ke restoran sendirian.

"Aku menyerah."

"Ayolah, kau sama sekali tidak menyenangkan."

"Aku menyerah."

Roppi terkekeh pelan. "Dia sedang menunggu temannya. Tapi temannya tidak akan datang, pemuda itu kecewa dan pergi ketika pesanannya datang."

Seperti yang sudah lewat, Roppi benar lagi.

"Hoh… coba yang ini, Izaya. Kau harus mencobanya," ujarnya girang sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk.

"Aku mau makan, Roppi," keluh Izaya, tapi tetap menurut dan berpaling ke arah pintu.

Matanya melebar, mulutnya sedikit ternganga, alisnya tertaut, dan jantungnya melewati satu, mungkin dua detakan.

Di pintu masuk, Izaya melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan seragam bartender yang dia kenali sebagai Heiwajima Shizuo, pria terkuat di Ikebukuro.

Bersama dengan seorang gadis manis berambut pirang bergelombang.

Dia tidak tahan.

Segera dia keluarkan beberapa helai uang kertas dari dompetnya dan ditaruhnya di atas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan mejanya tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh makanannya.

"Hei, Izaya! Aku bahkan belum makan!" panggil Roppi tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap akhirnya ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan restoran itu. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya, hanya cukup untuk dilihat oleh Izaya.

* * *

Izaya membanting keras-keras pintu apartemennya. Matanya terasa panas.

Sepertinya dia siap menangis lagi sekarang.

"Kenapa, Izaya?" Roppi dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan melewati pintu yang tertutup.

"Kau!"

Roppi menyeringai tipis tetapi kejam. "Iya, kenapa denganku?"

"Kau tahu itu akan terjadi kan? Kau tahu dia akan datang kesana, kan?"

Seringai itu bertambah kejam. "Iya, tentu saja aku tahu. Kau lihat sendiri tadi aku bisa melihat masa depan."

"Itu alasanmu mengajakku?"

Seringai itu bertambah kejam dan tajam lagi kalau masih bisa. "Tentu saja. Sudah kubilang, kau tidak menyenangkan kalau tidak terlihat depresi atau putus asa."

Sekarang airmata Izaya sudah mengalir. "Kukira kau akan berbeda dengan setan-setan lain!"

"Hoh… memangnya kau pernah bertemu setan lain?"

"Setidaknya aku membaca tentang mereka!" teriak Izaya sambil menodongkan pisaunya pada Roppi sebagai pertahanan terakhirnya dari rasa hancur.

Roppi terkekeh pelan. "Izaya, Izaya, Izaya…" gumanya berkali-kali lalu tiba-tiba menghilang, dan muncul kembali di belakang Izaya. Dia melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang ramping Izaya dan tangannya yang satu lagi menyentuh tangan Izaya yang memegang pisau.

"Ah!" Izaya berteriak kesakitan dan melepaskan pisau dari tangannya. Rasanya seperti disengat listrik kulitnya yang disentuh oleh Roppi. Dia terjatuh lemas sambil memegangi tangannya yang sakit.

Dia memandang tangannya sampai ketika Roppi mencengkram rahangnya, yang sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan setan itu, dan memaksanya memandang ke dalam sepasang mata merah darah yang dingin dan kejam itu.

"Jawab, Izaya… apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku berbeda dari setan-setan yang lain?"

Tidak perlu Izaya mengeluarkan suara untuk Roppi megetahui jawabannya. Setan itu tertawa keras-keras.

"Ahahaha! Izaya, bodoh sekali kau!" cercanya sambil terus tertawa dengan kejam. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya tanpa maksud untuk bertanya. Tangisan Izaya bertambah keras. "Apa karena aku bermimpi buruk? Karena aku merasa takut? Karena aku tidak suka dengan dosa?"

Sebuah anggukan yang sangat lemas.

"Karena itu? Kau kira aku berbeda? Jagan membuatku tertawa lebih dari ini, Izaya! Aku sekali dua kali mencegah seorang manusia melakukan dosa, aku merasa takut, aku mendapat mimpi buruk; itu tidak membuatku beda dengan setan lain! Kau terlalu naif, Izaya!"

Dan tawa kejamnya terdengar lagi.

"Ahahaha… fuhaha… haah. Izaya, kau benar-benar menyenangkan, ternyata."

_Aku tidak mau dikatakan seperti itu oleh setan sepertimu!_

"Sebagai hadiahnya Izaya, akan kukabulkan satu lagi keinginanmu…"

_Aku tidak mau!_

"Ayolah… mungkin ini akan menjadi keinginan terakhirmu yang bisa terkabul…" suara itu lagi, sama dinginnya, sama menggodanya, sama berdosanya dengan suara yang pada awalnya membuat semua ini menjadi seperti sekarang.

_Jangan! Jangan tergoda!_

"Katakan padaku, Izaya…"

"Aku…"

"Ya… kau dan aku sama-sama tahu betapa kau menginginkannya…"

"Aku ingin…"

_Jangan!_

"Ya… katakan…"

"Lepaskan!" Izaya menghempaskan tangan Roppi dari rahangnya. "Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darimu…"

Roppi agak terhenyak sedikit. Tetapi dia tertawa lagi. "Ahahaha! Sungguh, Izaya, kau memang manusia yang menarik!"

Izaya sedikit bergidik dengan seringai Roppi yang sepertinya makin kejam.

"Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana kalau kuberitahukan kau satu hal?"

"Tidak!" tolak Izaya sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Percuma. Seakan-akan otaknya telah dipasangi radio penerima pesan, dia bisa mendengar suara Roppi dengan jelas. Tidak. Dengan sangat, amat jelas.

_"Besok, Izaya…"_

"Hentikan! Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"

_"Pergilah lagi ke Ikebukuro…"_

"Jangan!"

_"Kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi…"_

"Berhenti…"

_"Juga dengan wanita itu…"_

"Kumohon… hentikan…"

_"Dan saat itu… keinginanmu akan kukabulkan…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Akhirnya… chap 4 apdet juga… huehehehehe…

Ada yang mau ripiu~? :D


	5. Chapter 5: The Unsaid Wish

**Title:** Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Kukabulkan permintaan yang tidak kau ucapkan.

**Pairing:** masih tetep Shizuo/femTsuki

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Beware! Makin banyak ShizuTsuki-nya. Izaya makin menderita, dan lain-lain. Oh ya, bagian awal cerita ini waktunya adalah ketika Shizuo dan Tsuki masuk ke restoran, yang pas Izaya lari keluar karena marah itu.

Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada yang bingung (soalnya saia suka ga jelas kalo nulis, hehehe).

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

Shizuo memandang orang ber-fur coat hitam yang tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh ekor matanya sambil berjalan menuju kursinya. Orang itu terlihat marah dan sedih sekali, dia bahkan sampai keluar dari restoran tanpa memakan dulu pesanannya.

"Ada apa, Shizuo-san?" tanya Tsukishima yang sekarang berada di kursi sebrangnya.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, orang itu…" dia memandang kembali pintu yang di lewati pemuda ber-_fur_ _coat_ hitam tadi. "Lupakan saja. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Eh… uhm…. apa ya?" Tsukishima membolak-balik halaman menu. Sepertinya dia bingung karena ada terlalu banyak pilihan.

"Ootoro-nya enak. Kau mau coba?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah akhirnya pesanan mereka datang, Tsukishima melihat piring Shizuo. "Shizuo-san, kau tidak makan ootoro?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka."

"Ha? Katamu rasanya enak."

"Iya, rasanya enak. Tapi aku tidak pernah memakannya."

"Lalu… bagaimana Shizuo-san tahu rasanya enak kalau tidak pernah memakannya?"

"Karena…" kalimat Shizuo terpotong. Karena apa? Dia tidak bisa ingat. Karena orang lain mengatakannya enak? Karena ada yang memberitahunya bahwa ootoro itu enak?

"Shizuo-san?"

"A-ah… maaf, aku melamun lagi. Sudah, makan saja."

"Eh, i-iya. Selamat makan," dan Tsukishima menyumpit santapannya dengan wajah bahagia. Ternyata ootoro-nya memang sangat enak.

Tapi masih ada satu masalah bagi Shizuo.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu ootoro itu enak kalau dia tidak pernah memakannya?

* * *

Shizuo meraih handphone-nya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Dia menelepon Tsukishima. Lagi.

"_Halo?"_

"Ah, selamat malam, Tomoe."

"_Ah, Shizuo-san. Selamat malam,"_ lalu terdengar juga suara tertawa kecil yang manis.

"Uh… kau juga bebas besok, kan?"

"_Iya. Ada apa, Shizuo-san?"_

"Aku mau jalan-jalan lagi denganmu," jawab Shizuo cepat. Mukanya langsung terasa panas setelah dia sadar bahwa dia telah berhasil memberikan satu kali lagi ajakan kencan pada Tsukishima.

"_Eh? Ah… ano… i-iya, baiklah." _

Rasanya, Shizuo juga bisa _mendengar_ bunyi wajah Tsukishima berubah menjadi merah di sebrang sana.

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemu di taman besok."

"_Iya."_

"Jam tiga sore?"

"_Aku bisa, Shizuo-san."_

"Uhm… ya, sampai ketemu besok."

"_Sampai ketemu besok."_

* * *

Izaya tahu dirinya akan membenci melihat Shizuo berjalan bersama orang lain, tapi salahkanlah tabiatnya sebagai seorang informan yang selalu mempunyai rasa penasaran yang kuat. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang sekarang sedang berdiri di tengah taman di sebuah tempat di Ikebukuro.

Roppi entah pergi kemana, yang jelas, Izaya bersyukur setan itu tidak berada di dekatnya untuk mencercanya, atau mengganggunya, atau melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuat Izaya lepas kendali dan menangis atau marah.

Dia menyiapkan hatinya untuk sakit ketika seorang wanita dengan baju serba putih datang menghampiri ex-bartender bernama Heiwajima Shizuo yang sedari tadi menunggu di tengah taman itu.

Wanita itu berjalan sambil memeluk lengan Shizuo, walaupun sepertinya itu membuat jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Shizuo hanya tersenyum lembut padanya.

Dan Izaya tidak tahan.

Dia berjalan ke depan pasangan itu, dan dengan seringai terjahat yang bisa dia buat, dia berkata, "He… ternyata monster sepertimu bisa merasakan cinta juga."

Shizuo terkejut. Apalagi karena dia sadar orang ber-fur coat hitam itu adalah orang yang kemarin dia lihat.

"A-ano… maaf, tapi kami mau pergi sekarang," ujar Tsukishima sambil menarik tangan Shizuo agar menjauh dari situ. Tapi, Izaya menghalanginya.

"Nama, Heiwajima Shizuo, hm… kupanggil Shizu-chan, deh, umurmu 23 tahun, sama denganku, pekerjaanmu adalah sebagai bodyguard seorang debt-collector bernama Tanaka Tom, lalu… kau itu monster."

Shizuo tadinya mau pergi saja dari situ, tapi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang serba hitam di depannya ini, dia tidak bisa diam. Tangannya meraih bangku taman paling dekat dengannya.

"DIAM KAU, KUTU!" teriaknya marah sambil melempar bangku itu pada Izaya.

"Aih, aih, Shizu-chan. Namaku bukan 'kutu' tapi 'Izaya'. Aku Orihara Izaya, ingat itu baik-baik~!" balas Izaya sambil menghindari bangku yang terlempar padanya. Dia lalu berlari. Dan Shizuo megejarnya.

"Ah, Shizuo-san!" panggil Tsukishima.

Tapi sepertinya Shizuo tidak mendengarnya. Dia terus berlari mengejar pria berambut hitam bernama Orihara Izaya itu.

Tsukishima tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain ikut mengejar Shizuo. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak perlu, karena ketika dia keluar dari taman, dia melihat Shizuo sedang terbaring di jalan.

"Shizuo-san!" panggilnya lagi, merasa agak panik.

Orang-orang berkerumun untuk melihat Shizuo yang terbarig di jalan.

"Permisi! Permisi, aku menumpang lewat, ah, maaf!" dia berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan. Ketika dia akhirnya sampai di tempat Shizuo, pria berambut pirang itu sudah tidak lagi terbaring. Dia duduk.

"Shizuo-san!"

"Ah, Tomoe. Maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

"Bukan itu!" Tsukishima cepat-cepat membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan betadine dan perban. "Coba kulihat… uhm… ah, keningmu luka!"

"Tomoe…"

"Sebentar, jangan bergerak."

"Tomoe…"

"Diam dulu."

"Tomoe, bagaimana kalau kita ke pinggir dulu? Nanti jalannya macet."

"Ah? Ah! Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Mereka cepat-cepat berjalan ke pinggir. Dan diteruskan dengan Tsukishima yang sibuk mengobati goresan-goresan pada kulit Shizuo di taman.

"Apa yang terjadi, Shizuo-san?" tanya Tsukishima penasaran.

"Ya… sepertinya aku tertabrak truk."

"Oh… makanya kau tergeletak begitu?"

"Iya."

Mereka berdua hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya Shizuo bertanya, "Hey, katamu dulu, aku masuk rumah sakit karena tertabrak truk, kan?"

"I-iya…"

"Lalu, kenapa aku tidak apa-apa sekarang?"

"Itu…"

"Tomoe."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang sembunyikan dariku?"

Tsukishima memandang kakinya. Tidak ada gunanya berbohong sekarang.

"Shizuo-san tadi melempar bangku taman, kan?" tanyanya, dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir… kenapa bisa aku melakukannya, ya?"

"Itu karena kau memang tidak normal, Shizuo-san."

"Ha?"

Tsukishima menghela napasnya. "Kudengar kau selalu membenci kekuatanmu dulu. Tapi, sepertinya kau lupa akan hal itu, maka aku bilang kau tertabrak truk, supaya kau tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kekuatanmu.

"Kalau kukatakan sebab sebenarnya, kau pasti akan bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau masih bisa hidup, kenapa kau tidak mati setelah itu terjadi, kenapa ini, kenapa itu, dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan kau membenci dirimu sendiri, Shizuo-san.

"Kalau kau tidak tahu tentang kekuatanmu, kau pasti tidak akan membenci dirimu dan hanya akan menganggap dirimu sebagai orang biasa. Orang biasa yang juga bisa mati kalau tertabrak truk."

"Tomoe…"

"Tapi akhirnya, kebohonganku tidak berguna! Kau tetap tahu yang sebenarnya dan kau akan membenci dirimu lagi! Iya, kan, Shizuo-san?"

Sekarang, sepasang mata merah yang lembut itu tergenang oleh airmata. "Kalau aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini… aku tidak akan berbohong. Shizuo-san sekarang… pasti membenciku, kan? Aku… aku ini… hanya seorang pembohong…"

Tapi, Shizuo memeluknya. "Aku tidak membencimu," bisiknya pelan. "Aku juga tidak membenci diriku lagi."

Tsukishima tetap menangis.

"Habis… kau tahu, Tomoe? Kalau aku tidak memiliki kekuatan ini, aku pasti mati dan tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak boleh membencinya."

Tsukishima tetap tidak berhenti menangis dan malah menangis lebih keras.

"Dan aku tidak mungkin membenci dirimu. Karena kalau aku membenci dirimu, siapa lagi yang bisa aku cintai?"

* * *

Izaya pulang dengan hati yang panas.

Dia mendengar semuanya. Dari bagaimana wanita itu berbohong sampai kenapa Shizuo tidak bisa membenci wanita itu.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, Izaya? Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Roppi yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas sofa.

"Menyebalkan."

"He… kukira kau senang karena aku telah mengabulkan permintaanmu…"

Izaya terkejut mendengarnya.

Permintaan apa? Apa sekarang Shizuo sudah mengingat dirinya? Tadi, kalau tidak salah, Shizuo memang memanggilnya 'kutu'. Tapi… memangnya kapan dia meminta itu?

Tawa Roppi membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bukan, Izaya. Bukan yang itu. Dia melupakanmu itu sudah harga mati yang tidak bisa ditawar lagi."

Izaya balas memandang setan yang memandangnya dengan sebuah seringai kejam. "Aku tidak pernah meminta apa-apa, kalau begitu."

"Ya… tapi itu hanyalah hadiah kecil dariku karena kau, Izaya, adalah manusia paling menarik yang pernah kulihat."

Dia tidak suka bagaimana itu terdengar. Pasti Roppi melakukan seuatu yang buruk lagi.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaan yang tidak kau ucapkan, Izaya…"

Izaya melangkah mundur ketika Roppi tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya. "Aku tidak memiliki keinginan."

Tapi, Roppi hanya menyeringai. "Hatinya menjadi milikmu, Izaya…"

"Hentikan!"

"Kau menginginkan itu, Izaya…"

Izaya menutup kedua telinganya walaupun dia tahu dia akan tetap bisa mendengar suara Roppi.

"_Aku membuat hatinya menjadi milikmu…"_

"Diam!"

"_Dia bahkan meninggalkan wanita itu untuk mengejarmu…"_

"Kubilang, diam!"

"_Hatinya milikmu…"_

"Diam…"

"_Dia membencimu dan hanya ada dirimu di hatinya, tidak ada orang lain lagi."_

"Hentikan…"

"_Hanya ada dirimu dalam hatinya…"_

Izaya tahu lanjutan dari kalimat itu tidak akan baik.

"_Maka dia hanya bisa membencimu…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Muhehehehe… chappie 5 apdet~! XD

Saia makin jahat sama Izaya, ya… maaf, Izaya, tolong jangan mutilasi saia pake tusuk gigi.

Dan, Tsuki makin dekat sama Shizuo. Apa ini berarti mereka akan jadian? Saksikan di chapter selanjutnya~! *plakked*

Saia mohon ripiunya~!


	6. Chapter 6: Nearing the Interlude

**Title:** Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Kesialan yang sama tidak akan terjadi dua kali. Kan?

**Pairing:** Sedikiiiit sekali Shizuo/femTsuki, ampir ga ada, dan lebih sedikit lagi Shizuo/Izaya.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Kayaknya ga ada dulu. Hanya saja, disini ampir ga ada Roppi-nya. ==a agak ga seru, deh... *dimutilasi pake tusuk gigi*

Hehehe, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Rasanya agak aneh juga menyatakan perasaanku padanya dalam situasi seperti tadi sore.

Maksudku… kebanyakan orang mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' ketika ada dalam situasi seromantis-romantisnya, kan? Misalnya ketika makan malam, atau ketika sedang berdua melihat matahari terbenam, atau hal-hal romantis yang lain. Bukannya aku suka hal-hal berbau romantisme tingkat tinggi, tidak. Ini juga bukan berarti bahwa aku suka menonton drama-drama cinta di televisi.

Hanya saja, orang normal mana yang menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang lain setelah ditabrak truk, mendengar kenyataan yang mengejutkan tentang… ya, tentang suatu hal mengenai dirinya, dan setelah membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis? Orang normal mana, coba?

Sial.

Aku ini bukan orang normal.

"Hah…" desahku sambil menghempaskan diriku ke tempat tidurku yang nyaman. Ratusan tanda tanya memenuhi pikiranku.

Baiklah, itu berlebihan. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa.

Kenapa pemuda itu—aku tidak bisa ingat namanya—keluar dari restoran dengan marah kemarin?

Juga ada sedikit airmata di ujung matanya ketika dia keluar. Kenapa dia ingin menangis? Apa karena dia kebanyakan makan wasabi? Okey, itu tidak lucu karena aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Cih. Coba saja aku tidak tahu.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu begitu banyak tentangku?

Kenapa dia harus membuatku marah?

**Kenapa aku terus merasa ada sesuatu yang kulupakan yang berhubungan dengannya?**

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa keluar dari pikiranku?" tanyaku perlahan padanya yang tentu tidak akan tahu aku bertanya.

Apa ini berarti…

Tidak! Aku hanya mencintai Tomoe! Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang merusak kencanku!

Eugh… bagian kencan itu… bisa tolong dilupakan saja?

Ugh… aku membencinya!

Aku membenci matanya yang merah dan memukau dengan kesedihan di dalamnya.

Aku membenci seringai jahatnya yang menggoda.

Aku membenci suara mengejeknya yang menghanyutkan

Aku membenci dia yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Aku… err…

Tunggu. Kenapa ini semua malah jadi ngawur begini?

* * *

Lagi-lagi Roppi memberitahukan informasi yang tidak ingin kuketahui. Apa tidak cukup dia membuatku putus asa sampai menangis dari kemarin? Sekarang dia mau membuatku menangis lagi setelah tadi aku menangis habis-habisan?

Aku tidak butuh _update_ tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Shizuo dan wanita itu pada hari apa, jam berapa, kenapa, dan lain-lain!

Aku hanya butuh dia pergi dari hidupku agar aku bisa memulai hidup yang baru yang tidak usah dibayang-bayangi oleh orang yang kucintai tapi tidak bisa lagi kuraih.

Err… tunggu. Shizuo bukan orang. Dia monster. Lalu, aku hanya mencintai manusia. Garis bawahi itu.

"Izaya, tidak usah terus-terusan menyangkal."

"Diam! Dan berhenti membaca pikiranku!"

Dasar setan menyebalkan! Apa dia tidak bisa lihat aku tidak suka kalau pikiranku dibaca seenaknya?

"Aku tahu, Izaya, bahwa kau tidak suka pikiranmu dibaca. Makanya aku tidak melakukannya."

"Katakan itu ketika kau memang sudah tidak melakukannya lagi!"

* * *

"Siapa yang setuju Izaya adalah seorang masochist? Silakan angkat tangan."

Mungkin kalau ada perintah itu, hampir semua orang akan mengangkat tangan ketika melihat apa yang dilakukan Izaya hari ini.

Setelah mendengar dari Roppi dua hari yang lalu bahwa Shizuo dan wanita yang ternyata bernama Tsukishima Tomoe akan kencan lagi hari ini, Izaya langsung menyusun rencana bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Shizuo lagi. Dia tidak peduli Shizuo mau menanggapinya seperti apa, dengan teriakan, dengan lemparan vending machine, dengan apapun, dia tidak lagi peduli.

_Sekali ini saja…_

Dan dia melihat, Shizuo dan wanita pirang yang sedang dia cari-cari sedang duduk di taman.

* * *

"Jadi… Shizuo-san bingung sekarang?"

"Iya. Maaf."

"Eh? Ah… i-itu bukan salahmu!"

"Tapi, tetap saja, maafkan aku."

Tsukishima terlihat gelagapan melihat Shizuo meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan aku mencintaimu kalau ternyata aku, pada kenyataanya, tidak mencintaimu seperti yang tadinya kukira."

Tsukishima diam. "Uhm… jadi, Shizuo-san benar-benar tidak mencintaiku seperti itu?"

Sebuah anggukan.

"Benar-benar?"

"Iya."

"M-mungkin aku bisa berubah! Aku bisa berusaha menjadi orang yang kau cintai!" ujarnya. Lalu, dia sadar akan apa yang dia katakan dan wajahnya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Tomoe, tetapi…" kalimat Shizuo terpotong ketika dia melihat Izaya berjalan mendekat denga sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Ya~, Shizu-chan."

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Shizuo sambil sedikit menggeram.

Izaya tertawa. "Mau apa? Tentu saja membuatmu menderita~! Aku kan, dilahirkan untuk itu~!"jawabnya, berbohong. Dia mundur sedikit ketika Shizuo berdiri dan mencabut tempat sampah terdekat. "Uwah, monster Ikebukuro akan mengamuk~! Lari~!"

Tapi dia tidak berlari, melainkan hanya minggir sedikit dan menghindari lemparan tempat sampah dari Shizuo. "Ahahaha~! Tidak kena~!" barulah Izaya berlari menjauh.

"Shizuo-san…" panggil Tsukishima.

"Maaf, Tomoe. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, tapi sepertinya aku sudah menyukai seseorang sebelum aku menyukaimu."

"Eh?"

Shizuo berbalik dan tersenyum pada Tsukishima. "Ya, ini sebenarnya memalukan, tapi… aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Dan Shizuo berlari mengejar Izaya, meninggalkan Tsukishima termenung sendirian.

* * *

Roppi berdiri sendirian di tepi atap sebuah gedung tinggi sambil memperhatikan Shizuo yang mengejar Izaya.

"Sedikit lagi… ya?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Izaya terus berlari dan berbelok, menuntun Shizuo ke mana, dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu bahwa ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya dia melakukan ini.

_Sekali ini saja, setelah itu, aku akan benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu, dan kau akan hidup bahagia, Shizuo._

Shizuo terus mengikuti Izaya kemanapun informan itu berlari. "BERHENTI BERLARI, KUTU!" teriaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan sebuah rambu jalan kuning bergambar sebuah tanda seru berwarna hitam.

_Entah kenapa, rasanya familiar sekali berkejar-kejaran dengannya seperti ini._

Izaya ingin tertawa, walaupun hatinya sakit. Shizuo pasti tiddak bisa mengingat namanya sampai-sampai memanggilnya kutu. "Lebih baik begini, eh?"

Dan sekali lagi Izaya berbelok.

* * *

"Ah… kalian terlalu lama. Ayo, Izaya, aku bosan menunggu," gumam Roppi tidak sabar. Tangannya dia ketuk-ketukan pada lantai atap.

Dan ketika Izaya berbelok ke tempat itu, tempat dimana Shizuo hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Roppi menyeringai. "Akhirnya…"

* * *

"_Hey, Shinra. Jadi sebenarnya, aku masuk rumah sakit karena apa, sih?"_

"_He… kukira perawat itu memberitahumu."_

"_Dia bohong soal aku tertabrak truk."_

"_Ha? Tertabrak truk? Tidak, Shizuo. Kau tertimpa beton di daerah pembangunan."_

"_Hoh… begitu?"_

"_Iya."_

_Shizuo diam dan menghisap rokoknya. "Untuk apa aku disana?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu?"_

"_Aku…"_

_Dia mengingat samar-samar berlari. Ah, bukan. Mengejar sesuatu. Bukan juga. Mengejar seseorang._

"_Aku mengejar seseorang…"_

"_Siapa?"_

"_Itu dia! Aku tidak ingat! Argh, Shinra, suruh Celty untuk membedah kepalaku dan mengembalikan ingatanku."_

_[E-eh? Kenapa aku?]_

"_Bedah? Biar aku saja, Shizuo."_

"_Tidak, Shinra. Aku belum mau mati."_

* * *

"_Jadi, ShizuShizu, kau harusnya menggunakan buku ini sebagai referensi!"_

"_Referensi apa lagi, sih?"_

"_Untuk kau dan… dan… ung… siapa, ya? Tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu dengan seseorang yang cocok sekali denganmu!"_

"_Tomoe?"_

"_Bukan perawat itu! Ya, kau memang cocok dengannya, tapi ada lagi yang lebih cocok. Ugh… kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat?"_

* * *

Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berlari kesini, ke tempat yang membawa kenangan buruk baginya. Tapi, kesialan tidak akan terjadi dua kali, kan? Pasti sekarang aman untuk berlarian disini, kan?

Bunyi teriakan para pekerja membuat Izaya sadar bahwa tidak selalu kedua kalinya itu aman. Dia mendengar bunyi rantai yang putus, dan dia sadar rantai yang putus itu berada di atasnya. Kalau begitu, tinggal menghindar saja, kan? Tidak akan ada yang buruk yang terjadi.

Shizuo datang membawa-bawa rambu jalan ke arahnya dan berteriak, "KUTU!"

Ah, bukan. Dia berteriak; "IZAYAAA!" yang cukup untuk membuat Izaya tidak berkutik.

_Dia memanggil namaku?_

Shizuo terhenyak ketika dia sadar dia memanggil nama orang yang seharusnya tidak dia kenal.

Yang ternyata dari dulu dia benci.

Yang ternyata dulu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Yang ternyata…

"IZAYA!" teriaknya sambil mendekap Izaya ketika besi-besi di atas mereka mulai berjatuhan dan menimpa mereka berdua.

* * *

Roppi menjentikan jarinya.

Lalu, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Shizuo berteriak memanggil nama Izaya, lalu besi-besi beton di atas mereka jatuh dan menimpa keduanya.

"Tugasku… selesai disini," gumamnya sambil beranjak pergi ke gedung lain, untuk menonton epilog dari sebuah cerita mahakarya, sebuah skenario terhebat yang dia buat.

Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai~! *tepar*

Ada yang bisa nebak skenario apa yang dibuat Roppi? Ada? *gampared*

Ehehehe, makasih buat yang ripiu di tiga chap sebelumnya, **RuikaNanami, Me Anon, Nacchan Sakura, istri captain america, Al-Mcs,** dan** Shinju Ageha** (P.S: maaf, saia lupa naro di AN di akhir cerita chappies sebelumnya. *gampared lagi* OwO). Terima kasih juga bagi para silent readers yang sudah baca sampe disini~! :D

Wokeh, saia minta ripiunya~! XD

Oh, ya. Ada yang tertarik baca fic rate-M Izuo baru buatan saia? Itu juga, saia sekalianin minta ripiunya disini~! *promosi ga tau diri mode: on*


	7. Chapter 7: The Devil's Interlude

**Title:** Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Temani aku menikmati permainan interlude-ku.

**Pairing:** Shizaya udah mulai muncul, dan…

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Dikit lagi, dikit lagi~! XD

* * *

"_Gawat, mereka kehilangan banyak darah…"_

"_Dan semuanya akan bertambah gawat kalau kau hanya berdiri disana! Cepat bekerja!"_

"_B-baik!"_

Roppi memandang orang-orang berbaju putih yang mondar-mandir mencoba untuk menyelamatkan nyawa dua 'keberadaan yang bukan manusia' Ikebukuro; Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo.

Gedung tinggi ini cocok sekali untuk mengamati karena dia bisa melihat semua dengan jelas disini.

Dia bisa saja sih, menembus masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat kedua 'bukan manusia' itu dirawat tanpa disadari, tapi itu berarti dia harus berada di tengah-tengah manusia yang dia benci. Maka, dia memilih untuk diam di atap gedung di samping rumah sakit itu untuk memperhatikan keadaan Izaya dan Shizuo.

Sebuah kepakan sayap terdengar dari belakangnya, dan dia berbalik.

"Kau…"

* * *

[Shinra… mereka pasti selamat, kan?]

"Maaf, Celty. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu. Shizuo mungkin bisa selamat, tapi yang satu lagi… aku tidak terlalu yakin."

[Kenapa bukan kau saja yang merawat mereka berdua?]

"Kalau bisa juga, aku sangat bersedia melakukannya."

[…]

"Ayo pulang, Celty. Kita tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Lagipula, rasanya aku mengantuk sekali."

[Baiklah. Aku juga mengantuk sekali, Shinra.]

* * *

_Izaya?_

_Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang?_

_Dia Izaya. Si kutu menyebalkan yang selalu saja mengganggu kehidupanku dengan kehadirannya. Kutu menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku menderita dengan permainan-permainan anehnya. Si kutu menyebalkan yang kubenci sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya._

_Si kutu menyebalkan yang mengganggu kehidupanku dengan membuatku terus memikirkannya, yang membuatku menderita dengan permainan anehnya yang membuatku tidak bisa menolak untuk mengakui bahwa aku mungkin menyukainya, yang kubenci karena aku tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin mendapatkannya._

_Izaya itu… kutu menyebalkan yang itu, kan?_

_Kenapa aku bisa lupa?_

* * *

"Kau… Tsukishima…"

"R-Roppi-san! Kau melepaskan sihirnya, kan?"

"Iya."

Tsukishima tertunduk lemas. "Hah… sekarang aku akan dapat hukuman lagi…"

"Gampang. Cabut saja nyawanya kapanpun kau mau. Selesai, kan?"

Tsukishima menggeleng keras-keras. "Tidak segampang itu. Roppi-san, kan, tahu sendiri peraturannya."

"Hm…" gumam Roppi pelan. Tsukishima di depannya sekarang mengenakan sebuah kemeja putih ditimpa dengan sebuah rompi hitam dengan gesper di bagian punggungnya, dan celana panjang sebagai bawahan. "Jadi… kau sudah tidak tertarik lagi menjadi wanita, Tsukishima?" godanya sambil menyeringai.

"A-aku bukan tertarik menjadi wanita!" balas Tsukishima dengan wajah yang merah.

"Lalu?"

"Roppi-san harus bertanya lagi?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau 'gagal' menjemput Shizuo karena aku memintamu, lalu Delic menghukummu dan kau harus mengambil nyawa Shizuo dengan menyamar menjadi manusia. Tetapi, semuanya berantakan karena aku terus-terusan meminta pertolonganmu. Kan?"

Tsukishima memandang Roppi dengan sepasang matanya yang merah. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Temani aku, Tsukishima. Interlude akan dimainkan sebentar lagi."

Tsukishima menghela napasnya. Dia tidak mungkin marah pada setan bermata merah ini. "Lain kali, Roppi-san, tolong jangan memintaku untuk membiarkan manusia yang harusnya kujemput," pinta Tsukishima sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Roppi.

"Hmm… tanpa kau minta juga, ini mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya aku meminta tolong padamu."

Malaikat pencabut nyawa berambut pirang itu tertunduk. "Maksudmu…"

"Iya, Tsukishima. 'Itu' maksudku."

Tsukihsima terlalu tahu apa maksud Roppi. "Maaf, Tsukishima, untuk selalu membuatmu dihukum."

"Itu saja?"

"Ha?"

"Itu saja? Roppi-san tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain 'maaf' padaku?" tanya Tsukishima pada setan yang memandangnya heran karena tidak biasanya dia berkelakuan seperti ini.

Roppi tertawa. "Aku _membencimu_, Tsukishima."

"Aku juga sayang pada Roppi-san."

Mereka berdua diam. "Oh, ya, Roppi-san. Kenapa kau lepaskan sihirnya? Padahal biarkan saja dulu sampai Izaya benar-benar sadar dia benar-benar mencintai Shizuo," tanyanya polos. "Atau setidaknya, biarkan saja sampai aku menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Karena aku, Tsukishima, sangat cemburu karena kau berdekatan dengan manusia itu. Aku tidak mau bersabar lebih lama lagi," jawab Roppi sambil menahan wajah Tsukishima dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium malaikat itu tepat di bibir.

* * *

"_Hei, Tsukishima. Kau bisa menolongku lagi?"_

"_Membiarkan manusia itu lolos?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Roppi-san… nanti aku bisa dihukum lagi," jawabnya. Tetapi pada akhirnya, dia tetap tidak mengambil jiwa Shizuo dan membawanya. Dia sengaja membiarkan Shizuo hidup karena Roppi memintanya untuk melakukan itu._

_Dan Delic menghukumnya untuk menyamar menjadi manusia, mendekati Shizuo, lalu mengambil nyawanya begitu ada kesempatan._

_Untuk kembali melakukan proses pencabutan nyawa manusia, Tsukishima harus menyegel hal terpenting dari hidup manusia itu yang memungkinkannya untuk menjadi terikat di bumi. Karena itu, Roppi menyegel ingatan Shizuo, karena Tsukishima tidak pernah tega untuk melakukannya._

_Keberadaan Izaya, yang akhir-akhir menjadi orang yang begitu penting bagi Shizuo, disegel dari kehidupan si pemuda pirang itu. Orang-orang yang bisa membangkitkan ingatan Shizuo mengenai Izaya juga tentu saja kena imbasnya juga._

_Dan mulailah skenario buatan Roppi._

"_Aku hanya ingin tahu, Tsukishima. Apa setan sepertiku bisa memainkan peran Cupid?"_

* * *

Izaya membuka matanya yang berat.

Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah khawatir Shinra. "Izaya! Kau akhirnya bangun juga!"

"Hah?" agak susah baginya untuk berbicara.

"Astaga… kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya aku menunggumu tertidur selama seminggu!" Shinra begitu lega kedengarannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Izaya lagi dengan suaranya yang serak.

"Kau dan Shizuo tertimpa beton yang jatuh…"

Mungkin kalau tubuhnya tidak sakit, Izaya akan langsung bangkit dan melompat pada Shinra sambil berteriak; "APA KATAMU?"

Sialnya, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena berbicara saja sudah membuatnya ingin menangis karena sakit. Maka, dengan menahan rasa sakit sebisanya, Izaya bertanya pada Shinra; "Shizu-chan…?"

"Shizuo… dia…"

Wajah Shinra tidak terbaca. Apa ini maksudnya Shizuo mati?

Mata Izaya terasa panas dan dia siap menangis ketika sebuah suara dari luar ruangannya terdengar, "Cih! Lepaskan aku! Hoi, kutu!"

"Shizu…"

"Iya! Bisa kau percaya? Dia berteriak-teriak seperti itu selama tiga hari terakhir! Argh! Harusnya kau mencoba menjadi diriku!" keluh Shinra sedikit depresi karena dialah yang menjadi sasaran ceramah panjang lebar dari para perawat tentang pentingnya ketenangan di rumah sakit.

"Aku mau bertemu dengannya…" pinta Izaya pada Shinra yang masih juga depresi mengingat bagaimana tiga hari terakhir dia jalani seperti menjalani neraka.

"Ah? Baiklah," jawab Shinra sambil berjalan dan membukakan pintu bagi Shizuo yang masih juga mengamuk tetapi berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan mosternya. "Silakan masuk, Shizuo."

"Akhirnya. Kau tahu barapa lama aku menuunggu di depan sini?"

"Yup. Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu semalaman, kan?" balas Shinra. "Sana, masuk. Izaya ingin bertemu denganmu," perintahnya sambil berjalan keluar dan mendorong Shizuo masuk.

"Kishitani-san, mereka bisa berkelahi…"

"Tidak. Kali ini tidak akan ada acara kejar-kejaran kucing dan tikus kok," ujar Shinra meyakinkan. Dia menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan meninggalkan Shizuo berdua bersama Izaya.

* * *

"Hei, Izaya… uhm…"

"Shizu-chan…"

Entah bagaimana Izaya bisa menggambarkan perasaan leganya melihat Shizuo tidak apa-apa. Kalau saja dibalut perban di kepala itu termasuk kategori tidak apa-apa.

Kedua matanya terasa panas lagi.

"Ah, kau kesakitan, Izaya?" tanya Shizuo sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Tidak."

"Berhenti menangis, kalau begitu."

Izaya menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya. "Habis… aku lega sekali melihatmu tidak apa-apa."

* * *

"Roppi-san, kau puas begini?"

"Iya, Tsukishima. Aku puas, sangat puas." Satu ciuman lagi Roppi daratkan pada bibir Tsukishima. "Danke gleichfalls, meine engel. Meine lieblich todesengel…" bisiknya pelan.

"_Thank you, my angel. My lovely angel of death…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Dikit lagi~! Dikit lagi dan fic ini selesai~! *tebar bunga tujuh taman*

Bahasa Jerman(jermanan) di atas ini bener ato ga? Kalo ada yang berbaik hati, tolong beritahu saia kalo itu salah, karena saia belajar Jerman secara otodidak dan sepotong-sepotong banget. Huehehe…

Sebenernya, ini agak beda sama yang dulunya saia bayangkan ketika saia membuat storylline 15 menit itu. Saia bikin Tsuki ama Roppi 'berkomplot' untuk membuat skenario sempurna ini. Tapi, menyesuaikan dengan situasi kondisi, akhir-akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini. ==a Duh, saia harus belajar untuk tetap diam pada satu storyline, deh…

Mungkin chap ini agak bikin bingung. Kalo bingung, silakan tumpahkan uneg-uneg kebingungan anda di ripiu, ato PM saia, maka saia akan menjawabnya (asal bukan flame, loh ya. Saia masih bisa terima kritik yang kasar. Tapi flame, ga makasih).

Mohon ripiunya~! :D

(P.S: Sekali, lagi. Bukan flame loh ya…)


	8. Chapter 8: The New Prelude

**Title:** Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Kau terlalu baik. Dan itu yang membuatku mencintaimu.

**Pairing:** Shizaya, Roppi/Tsuki dikit, dan… ehehe… tebak aja sendiri *geplaked*

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Ga ada dulu, kali, ya? :D

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, Hachimenroppi?"_

"_Aku melakukan apa yang aku inginkan."_

"_Kau berteman dengan malaikat, kau berbaur dengan manusia, kau mencegah seseorang melakukan dosa. Jelaskan itu padaku."_

"_Aku tidak mau."_

"_Hachimenroppi. Jangan buat aku marah."_

"_Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya padamu, kambing bertanduk empat."_

"_Baiklah. Itu terserah padamu. Tapi kuharap kau tidak bermaksud lari dari hukuman."_

"_Aku tidak akan lari."_

**Justru itu yang aku inginkan.**

"_Baguslah. Kau tahu apa hukumanmu, kalau begitu?"_

"_Aku akan dibuang ke bumi sebagai manusia, kan?"_

**Karena, se-'cinta' apapun kalian pada manusia, kalian tetap iblis yang menganggap manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat rendah. Dilahirkan sebagai manusia adalah hukuman yang paling merendahkan kalian, kan?**

_Setan berkepala kambing dengan empat tanduk di hadapannya tertawa. "Kau kira kita masih hidup di zaman manusia percaya dengan anak setan? Dengan titisan setan? Tidak! Kau dilahirkan sebagai manusia pun tidak akan membuatmu menderita karena tidak akan ada lagi penyiksaan padamu oleh manusia!"_

**Apa katamu?**

"_Lalu, apa hukumanku?"_

_Entah bagaimana caranya sebuah seringai bisa terpatri pada wajah kambing setan itu. "Peleburan, Hachimenroppi. Hukumanmu adalah peleburan!"_

"_Peleburan…" gumam Roppi ngeri._

"_Ya. Peleburan. Kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Hilang. Lebur. Tidak ada sisa. Kau hanya akan diam di dalam sebuah kehampaan abadi."_

* * *

_Hachimenroppi terbangun malam itu karena sebuah mimpi buruk. Ah, bukan mimpi buruk. Itu adalah pesan untuknya dari neraka. Dia akan dilebur, bukan akan dibuang ke bumi sebagai manusia._

_Dan dia takut._

_Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur dia lakukan. Dia sudah menyiksa Izaya, dia sudah menghapus jejak keberadaan Izaya dari hidup Shizuo, dia sudah melakukan semuanya._

"_Aku tidak bisa mundur, ya…" gumamnya sambil bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar dimana Izaya tertidur._

* * *

"_Izaya," panggil Hachimenroppi dari pintu kamarnya, berhasil membuatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang dalam._

"_Hng…? Apa, Roppi?" tanyanya merasa terganggu._

_Sedikit ragu-ragu, Roppi mengatakan, "Aku boleh tidur disini?"_

_Kali ini Izaya yang tertawa. "Ahahaha! Kau kenapa? Takut? Mimpi buruk?"_

"_Keduanya," jawab Roppi enteng. Dia langsung menggeliat ke bawah selimut dan berbaring di samping Izaya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, dan ada sedikit jejak airmata di kedua sudut matanya._

_Izaya merasa tidak tega untuk tidak membiarkan setan ini tidur bersamanya. Dia bergeser sedikit untuk memberikan lebih banyak ruang bagi Roppi, tapi sepasang tangan sedingin es menahannya. "Jangan terlalu jauh. Aku takut sendirian," pinta setan bermata merah itu._

_Dan Izaya tertidur di samping Roppi yang tertidur sambil menolak untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Izaya._

* * *

"Kenapa, Izaya?" tanya Shizuo heran karena Izaya dari tadi mondar-mandir di ruangan apartemennya. "Kau belum boleh terlalu banyak bergerak dulu. Cepat istirahat lagi."

"Entahlah, Shizu-chan. Rasanya ada yang hilang, tapi aku tidak tahu apa."

Roppi di gedung sebelah tersenyum melihat Izaya dan Shizuo. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan tahu, Izaya. Aku menghapus ingatanmu tentang diriku," gumamnya agak sedih. Sebenarnya, menyenangkan juga tinggal dengan Izaya. Informan itu menuruti apapun yang dia minta.

"Ah! Kenapa bisa ada kotak kue ini? Aku tidak pernah membeli red velvet cake!"

Kali ini, dia tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih, Izaya. Cake waktu itu enak sekali."

* * *

Apapun itu yang menghilang, pada akhirnya Izaya memutuskan untuk berhenti mencoba mengingatnya. Shizuo juga ternyata mengalami hal yang sama. Sesuatu rasanya hilang dan dia tidak tahu apa sesuatu itu.

"Jadi, kutu. Sebenarnya… kenapa kita kejar-kejaran ke daerah itu? Aku tidak ingat."

"Mungkin karena kau melihatku."

"Rasanya bukan karena itu."

Keduanya menghela napas panjang. "Nee, Shizu-chan. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, kok."

Lima detik kemudian, wajah mereka berdua terasa panas dan berwarna merah.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" tanya Izaya, walaupun sekarang wajahnya sudah menandingi warna apel.

"Melakukan apa?"

Sambil mengerlingkan matanya, Izaya berpindah posisi dari duduk di sofa menjadi duduk di pangkuan Shizuo. Dia memberanikan diri untuk mencium Shizuo.

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Sama sekali belum. Jelaskan padaku."

Shizuo kelihatan sekali berbohong.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Roppi menunggu untuk dilebur, tetapi belum ada juga setan lain yang datang menjemputnya. Dia mulai bosan menonton manusia-manusia yang dia benci. Tsukishima memang ada di sampingnya setiap hari, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin sakit.

Sampai ketika akhirnya dia kembali ke gedung di samping apartemen tempat Izaya tinggal bersama dengan monster pirang bernama Heiwajima Shizuo. Dia saja, atau memang perut Izaya terlihat sedikit lebih besar?

Yang kedua.

"Shizu-chan~, aku mau makan ootoro pakai jeruk."

"Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak mau menghabiskannya kalau nanti kau tidak memakannya."

"Nanti kalau anak kita marah, bagaimana?"

"Ugh… baiklah. Diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana."

"Mengerti~!"

Melihat tingkah Izaya tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Roppi tertawa. "Ootoro pakai jeruk, ya?" gumamnya sambil memegangi perutnya, berusaha untuk berhenti tertawa.

"Roppi-san?"

"Kau juga mau makan ootoro pakai jeruk, Tsukishima?"

"Eh? Tidak, a-aku lebih suka yang biasa saja."

Dan melihat Tsukishima tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat hatinya, yang seharusnya tidak ada, terasa hangat.

"Roppi-san…" panggilan Tsukishima membuatnya terdiam. Suara itu terdengar lirih.

"Kenapa?"

Mata Tsukishima memandang tangannya, maka dia juga ikut melihat tangannya. yang sekarang transparan.

"Ah…"

Dia melihat Tsukishima yang menangis.

_Ini akhirku, ya…?_

* * *

Berapa bulan kemudian, tanggal 13 Januari, Izaya sudah berada di ruangan kerja Shinra, dan Shizuo berjalan mondar-mandir sambil berusaha untuk menahan keinginannya untuk menghancurkan pintu yang memisahkan ruangan tempat dirinya berada dengan ruangan tempat Izaya berada.

[Shizuo, tenangkan dirmu.]

"Iya, Celty, aku tahu. Tapi, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Izaya?"

[Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percaya pada Shinra sedikit, Shizuo]

Setelah tiga jam yang terasa seperti seabad berlalu, terdengar tangisan.

"Selamat, Shizuo~! Anakmu laki-laki dan dia mirip sekali dengan Izaya!" seru Shinra sambil membuka pintu ruangan yang tadi ingin Shizuo hancurkan.

Di dalam, Izaya tampak sedikit lemas, tapi dia tersenyum. "Shizu-chan… kesini…" panggilnya agak terbata karena udara tmpaknya susah sekali diam di paru-parunya.

Benar, bayi dalam gendongan Izaya mirip sekali dengannya. Sedikit rambut hitam, dan mata yang hanya sedikit terbuka itu berwarna merah. Sedikit lebih merah dari milik Izaya.

"Kau mau menamainya, atau aku saja?" tanya Shizuo pada Izaya.

"Aku mau menamainya Hachimenroppi," jawab Izaya cepat.

_Akhirnya, aku ingat apa yang hilang waktu itu._

"Ha?"

"Iya, Hachimenroppi. Kita bisa memanggilnya 'Roppi' untuk pendeknya."

_Setan satu itu… ternyata dia melakukan ini semua, ya? Kenapa waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengingat dia?_

Shizuo terdiam sebentar lalu berkomentar, "Ternyata… sifat keluargamu juga menurun padamu, ya."

"Sifat yang mana?"

"Menamai anaknya dengan nama yang aneh."

* * *

Tsukishima tersenyum sedih melihat sekarang Hachimenroppi yang dia sayangi sudah tidak berada dalam gapaiannya lagi.

"Yo, Tsuki-chan," sapa sebuah suara dari belakangnya.

"Delic-san, selamat siang."

"Hoh… jadi, si kepala kambing tidak jadi melebur Hachimeroppi, ya?"

"Iya," jawab Tsukishima sambil kembali menatap Roppi kecil dalam gendongan Izaya dan Shizuo.

"Nah, sekarang untuk hukumanmu, Tsukishima," ujar Delic sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya.

"Delic-san… kau merusak mood-nya…" protes Tsukishima pelan, tapi tidak merasa marah. Mungkin hukuman akan membuatnya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesedihan walaupun hanya untuk sementara.

"Hm… berteman dengan setan, sepuluh kali tidak menjemput jiwa manusia, sekali membiarkan jiwa manusia lolos, meminta bantuan setan untuk melakukan pekerjaan… ya, ampun Tsuki-chan. Pelanggaranmu banyak sekali."

Tsukishima memandang Delic. "Hukumanku kali ini apa, Delic-san?" tanyanya agak takut.

"Kehilangan pekerjaanmu."

"Eh? Jadi aku tidak boleh ke bumi lagi?" tanya Tsukishima sambil ingin menangis. Berarti dia tidak akan pernah bisa ke bumi lagi, dia hanya akan terjebak mungkin di perpustakaan selamanya sampai dia selesai membaca semua buku yang ada disana, dan, yang terburuk, dia tidak akan melihat Roppi lagi.

"Bukan. Justru kebalikannya," jawab Delic dengan sebuah senyum yang sedikit mencurigakan.

"Eh?"

"Dadah, Tsukishima," ujar Delic sebelum mendorong Tsukishima sampai jatuh.

"Delic-san!"

Delic hanya memandangi Tsukishima yang jatuh. "Nee, Hibiya. Apa sebaiknya aku meminta 'mereka' untuk menjaga Tsuki-chan?"

Satu malaikat lagi, dengan atasan lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana ketat putih dengan sepatu boots putih selutut, muncul di belakang Delic. "Ya, sebaiknya kau meminta pertolongan mereka saja. Mereka pasti akan senang," jawab si malaikat bernama Hibiya itu sambil memeluk Delic. "Lukamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak lagi," jawab si malaikat berambut pirang dengan mata magenta.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan pergi ke neraka dan membiarkan si kepala kambing itu menyiksamu."

"Habis…"

"Kau ingin Tsukishima dan Hachimenroppi bahagia, kan?"

"Ehehehe…"

Hibiya menghela napasnya. "Kau sudah meminta aku untuk dijadikan malaikat. Kau meminta petinggi surga untuk menjatuhkan Tsugaru yang malaikat dan Psyche yang setan agar mereka bisa bersama. Lalu sekarang kau meminta si kepala kambing untuk tidak melebur Hachimenroppi melainkan membuangnya ke bumi, dan meminta izin untuk membuang Tsukishima ke bumi juga."

Delic hanya tersenyum. "Aku hebat, kan?"

"Bukan hebat. Kau hanya terlalu baik," balas Hibiya sambil mengecup kening Delic. "Dan itu yang membuatku mencintaimu, rakyat jelata."

"Aku tahu, kok," balas Delic sambil membiarkan Hibiya mencium bibirnya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

Akhirnya. Selesai. Tinggal bikin epilog, dan semuanya bener-bener tamat. Huehehehehe…

Ahem, jadi… begitulah. Ada yang bingung? Ada yang ga jelas? Tanyakan saja sama saia lewat ripiu ato lewat PM. Oh, ya. Izaya bisa inget Roppi, soalnya Roppi udah bukan setan lagi dan sihirnya jadi lepas, dan dia emang punya ikatan batin yang kuat ama Roppi. Anggep aja gitu. *curang mode: on. Lagi*

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chappies sebelumnya; **RuikaNanami, Al-Mcs,** dan **Me Anon,** dan juga yang udah nge-fave cerita agak ga jelas ini; **RuikaNanami, Kumiko Fukuda,** dan **Al-Mcs, **juga terima kasih pada semua yang udah baca ni cerita sampe sini. Makasih, makasih, kalian adalah sumber motipasi saia~! XD

Oh, ya. Buat **Me Anon**, yang rate-M itu udah saia pindahin jadi rate-T, judulnya 'Red'.

Sekarang… saia minta ripiunya~! :D *ga tau diri mode: on*


	9. Chapter 9: The End, or Not Quite

**Title:** Flüstern des Teufels (The Devil's Whisper)

**Summary:** Untuk sekarang, ini cukup.

**Pairing:** Hm. Shizaya, sedikit chibiRoppi/chibiTsuki, dan TsugaruPsyche.

**Rate:** T

**Disclaimer:** Not mine~! D: durarara! belongs to Ryohgo Narita.

**Bacotan:** Duh, maaf saia hampir sama sekali ga menghasilkan apa-apa selama liburan panjang~! Q^Q Sibuk banget, saudara ada yang tunangan, inilah, itulah, sakit, meriang, tangan keseleo, dll, dll. Saia sendiri kesel banget karena ngga produktif. Dan, akhir-akhir ini saia lagi seret ide. :/ Mungkin lagi liburan ke pulau Bahama otak saia.

Dan, maaf sekali saia ga bisa membalas semua ripiu-ripiu yang diberikan pada saia selama berapa lama~! Saia pengen banget bisa ngebales semuaya, tapi ga bisa terus. I-net lemot, sibuk lagi, nyiapin MOS. Saia ampir ga ada waktu bahkan untuk tidur. Mnyeh. Sebel deh ih.

Okeh, enough for the rambling.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Roppi-chan~! Disini~!"

Roppi memandang 'orang aneh' yang memanggilnya. Ups, kalau orang itu mendengar julukan tersebut, dia bisa menangis. "Iya, iya. Kau, Okaa-san, selalu menunggu disitu. Apa yang akan membuatmu pindah tempat, ha?"

"Shizu-chan! Huwee… Roppi-chan membenciku!" isak, pura-pura, si 'orang aneh ber-_fur coat_ hitam sambil memeluk Shizuo erat-erat.

"Roppi, jangan buat Okaa-san menangis," nasihat Shizuo pada anaknya yang baru kelas dua SD.

"Tuh, kan! Dengar yang Shizu-chan katakan," ujar Izaya merasa menang.

"Habis, dia menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Seperti kutu," balas Roppi polos.

"Hei! Shizu-chan, nasihati dia lagi!" perintah Izaya terhina dikatai 'kutu ' oleh anaknya.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa tidak setuju, Roppi. Dia memang seperti itu dari dulu."

Izaya sekarang hanya bisa merajuk di samping Shizuo. "Kalian berdua jahat."

Roppi tersenyum kecil melihat Izaya. Orangtuanya yang satu itu memang selalu konyol.

"Roppi-san!" tiba-tiba saja suara yang dia kenali sebagai suara anak yang baru pindah kesini tadi memanggilnya. Anak pirang berkacamata berlari ke arahnya, lalu memekik ketika jatuh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Sambil menghela napas, Roppi berjalan ke arah anak yang jatuh itu. "Apa aku berkewajiban menjaga dirimu, Tsukishima, sepanjang hari?" keluhnya sambil berjongkok di depan anak pirang bernama Tsukishima itu dan membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan plester dan betadine. Kenapa barang-barang seperti itu harus ada di dalam tasnya? Biar saja itu menjadi pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab.

"Maaf."

"Biar kutanya. Kapan kau mulai bersekolah disini?"

"Tadi pagi."

"Kau kelas berapa?"

"Kelas dua."

"Dengan umurmu setua itu, sudah berapa kali kau jatuh hari ini?"

"Uhm… enam kali?" si pirang itu kurang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

"Tambah yang ini, Tsukishima, tujuh kali. Ini hari pertamamu bersekolah disini, kau sudah kelas dua, dan kau masih bisa jatuh jutuh kali dengan tiga diantaranya karena kau tersandung kaki sendiri."

"Maaf, Roppi-san…"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku kedengaran tua," ucap Roppi sambil menepuk kening Tsukishima yang terluka untuk menempelkan plester, berhasil membuat temannya meringins.

"Tsuki-chan~!" panggil sebuah suara. Berlari ke arah Tsukishima, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan sebuah _fur coat_ putih merah muda dan celana panjang putih.

"Ah, Mama," Tsukishima menanggapi panggilan itu dengan senyum.

"Eh? Kau jatuh lagi, Tsuki-chan?"

"Ehehe… iya. Ah, Mama, ini Roppi-sa—"

"Jangan pakai '-san'!"

"Ah! Maaf! Ung… dia menjagaku seharian."

Roppi memandang orangtua Tsukishima. Dia rasanya mengenal mata merah muda pria itu. "Ehe~, kau menjaga Tsuki-chan seharian? Anak baik, anak baik~," ujarnya sambil mengucek rambut hitam Roppi.

_Tangan hangat itu juga terasa familiar._

"Psyche, Tsuki!" sebuah suara terdengar lagi. Muncul pria lain yang berambut pirang—agak mengingatkan Roppi pada ayahnya—yang memakai kimono.

"Iya, Tsu-chan~! Sebentar lagi~!" kali ini, Psyche yang menanggapi panggilan.

Dia menatap Roppi lagi. "Titip salam untuk orangtuamu."

"Ha?"

Tapi orang itu sudah pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Tsukishima yang melambaikan tangannya yang sat lagi pada Roppi.

"Roppi-chan, yang tadi temanmu?" tanya Izaya sambil berjalan mendekati anaknya.

"Iya. Dia pindah kesini tadi."

"Hm…" gumam Izaya. Rasanya… dia familiar dengan sepasang mata merah itu. Lalu… kenapa pria tadi bisa mirip dengannya, ya?

* * *

"Bagaimana sekolah, Roppi-chan?" tanya Izaya sambil menyiapkan makanan di meja makan.

"Begitulah."

"Ditindas lagi?"

"Sedikit. Dia berhenti ketika aku membuatnya menangis."

"Eh? Bagaimana?"

"Aku gigit tangannya dan kubeberkan rahasia memalukannya selama tiga bulan terakhir."

Shizuo ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya. Sepertinya, dia dan Izaya telah berhasil membesarkan seorang anak yang akan sangat susah untuk ditundukkan. "Dia bilang apa padamu?" akhirnya dia juga ikut bersuara.

"Dia bilang aku ini anak setan karena mataku merah, rambutku hitam pekat, dan aku menyukai warna merah dan hitam."

Izaya mungkin bisa saja menjatuhkan panci sup yang sekarang sedang dia tenteng untuk diletakkan ke meja makan.

Wajah Roppi tetap datar. Dia meraih sumpitnya dan mencomot sepotong lauk di piringnya walaupun Izaya selalu mengatakan hal itu tidak sopan. Wajahnya tetap datar ketika dia bertanya dengan suara yang agak gemetar, "Okaa-san, memangnya aku ini benar-benar anak setan?"

Hati Izaya serasa diiris mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. Dia memang selama ini menyimpan sendiri rahasia bahwa Roppi memang dulunya setan. Tapi, memangnya itu penting? Lagipula, sesetan apapun Roppi, dia tidak pernah membuat Izaya menderita.

Ya, coret segala macam siksaan dan beban mental yang Roppi timbulkan dulu. Tapi, itu semua justru untuk maksud baik, bukan?

Sambil melepas celemeknya dan menggantungkannya pada senderan kursi, Izaya mengelus kepala Roppi. Mungkin dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Shizuo dan anaknya. Tapi bukan sekarang. Dia akan mencari waktu lain.

Untuk sekarang, cukup bagi Roppi untuk tahu perasaannya, dan perasaan Shizuo, terhadap anak kecil berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu.

Dia merengkuh Roppi dalam sebuah pelukkan. "Bukan kok. Roppi bukan anak setan. Roppi itu malaikat kami berdua."

Untuk sekarang, itu cukup.

* * *

"Lalu, lalu, Roppi-san menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah dan membeberkan rahasia memalukannya di depan kelas."

Psyche dan Tsugaru memandang anak mereka yang belum juga tertidur di bawah selimut.

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Tsuki?" ucap Tsugaru sambil mengelus pelan kepala anaknya.

"Iya. Roppi-san baik sekali, habisnya. Dia tidak menertawakanku ketika aku jatuh."

Psyche tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ceritakan lagi lebih banyak pada Mama besok, ya? Sekarang sudah malam sekali."

Tsukishima mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu menguap. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Kenapa dia baru sadar dia mengantuk sekarang, ya?

"Selamat malam, Tsuki."

"Selamat malam…" Tsuki membalas dan mulai menutup mata. Tapi, dia masih sempat memanggil Psyche untuk bertanya. "Mama, kenapa aku rasanya seperti pernah bertemu dengannya, ya?"

Tsugaru tersenyum pada Psyche. Keduanya berjalan masuk lagi dan Psyche menunduk untuk mengecup kening Tsukishima. "Itu karena, dia adalah belahan jiwamu."

"Belahan jiwa?"

"Iya. Nanti kau akan mengerti, kok."

"Baiklah…" balas Tsukishima sambil akhirnya memiarkan rasa kantuknya mengambil alih.

Psyche menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya dan menatap wajah Tsugaru.

"Mugkin, kita harus menceritakan padanya tentang semuanya nanti, Tsu-chan?"

Tsugaru hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Psyche dengan lembut. "Atau, kita bisa membiarkan jiwanya sendiri yang mengingat," balasnya. "Yang manapun, dia tetap berhak untuk tahu cepat atau lambat."

Psyche mengangguk setuju. Dia menggamit lengan Tsugaru dan menuntunnya ke teras belakang rumah mereka untuk memandangi langit yang hari ini terlihat begitu cerah tanpa ada awan yang menutupi bulan.

"Nee, Tsu-chan. Tidakkah kau senang kita bisa menjadi manusia?"

Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk. "Ya, aku sangat senang bisa menjadi manusia."

Keduanya tersenyum. Psyche memandang tangannya yang tadi siang dia pakai untuk mengucek rambut Roppi.

"Anak baik… dia tetap anak baik."

* * *

**End of Epilogue**

* * *

Ta~da~! Epilog yang udah lama saia janjikan (tapi sebenernya, ga tahu ya, ditunggu apa ngga) akhirnya selesai juga~! Muhahahahaha~! *saweran*

Ada yang mau dibikin sequelnya? Adakah? Adakah? A~DA~KAH~? Soalnya, entah kenapa. Ide untuk bikin sequel tiba-tiba aja nyeplos (?) di kepala saia. Hehe…

Terima kasih udah menemani cerita ini sampe sekarang~! Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih banyak~! Yang udah baca, yang udah ripiu, yang udah nge-fave… saia cinta kalian semua~! XD

Well, untuk sekarang, saia minta ripiunya, boleh? *puppy eyes*


End file.
